A new type of confocal laser scanning optical microscope has been conceived that has the potential to generate video images at TV frame rates. This scanning rate is 100 times greater than that of conventional confocal microscopes, which employ mechanical scanning; yet the new instrument is expected to retain all of the advantages of conventional confocal microscopes. Initial use will involve optical sectioning of corneas. An anticipated application is low-level fluorescence microscopy. Major components are complete and system integration and preliminary testing are underway.